Foundling Worlds
'''Anesidora'''= The Anesidora system is unknown to the Imperium, its location was discovered by [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Thule Thulian] [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Explorator Explorators], and through the [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Adeptus_Mechanicus Ad Mech], the details were passed to the House Haarlock in secret. The system is currently embroiled in a [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Warp_storm#Warp_storms warp storm ]preventing [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Warp_jump warp travel]. The system is noteworthy for its super-earth planet, Anesidora the namestake for the system, in the habitable zone of the central star: the planet has well documented mineral and [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Promethium promethium] reserves and extremely hostile native life which fully categorize the planet as a [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Death_world Death World], its only moon, Spire, possesses an atmosphere and is also habitable, covered in a vast global ocean that reflects sunlight preventing darkness on the planet. Ruins exsist on both Anesidora and its moon, it is believed that a [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Dark_Age_of_Technology lost terraforming technology ]was used to create the conditions on both bodies. Both Anesidora and Spire are inhabited by Imperial citizens and believers in the Imperial creed. The citizens of Anesidora prime exsist in a clan culture revolving around the ertraction of resources or warring over them: the usage of aircraft is widespread, most clans fielding aeronautic craft and lighter-than-air craft for both commerce and war. Spire, the tidally locked sea-moon possess a small number of large hive-like spires that tower into the sky, much of the limited space devoted entirely to food production. All trading between the two civilizations is done through Bartertown, the spaceport located on Anesidora. All space travel and orbital manufacturing is strictly controlled by House Haarlock. '''Anesidora''' The planet is mostly [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xeric xeric] with little desert and a collection of narrow briney seas criscrossing the surface and vast mountain ranges with collections of high mesas. Fresh water sources are predominantly underground, surface terrain is invariably rocky with extensive and highly saline soils in the flatlands. Weather is mostly benign with few intense storms, barring short but intense rainstorms. The sky of Anesidora is dominated by its single habitable moon, the surface of which being 95% ocean is extremely reflective of the sun, acting as a secondary light source creating only dusk like conditions at night on Anesidora. Flora and fauna are concentrated around the seas and the rare surface springs or along the routes of underground freshwater rivers or lakes; lifeforms are aggresive, from poisonous to thorn-shooting flora, large reptilian flying predators and aggresive burrowing carnviores of various sizes. For unexplained reasons the lifeforms on Anesidora had been predominantly benign, thus concealing the nature of the Death World before colonization efforts were well-developed and underway, after the advent of the Isolation and the highented warp activity the hostility of both flora and fauna increased to unimagined levels of hostility. Many colonial works were abandonded or left unfinished and scatter the landscape. Forified human settlements are now clustered around sources of fresh water, or the various mineral and promethium extracting facilities, the facilities are haphazardous collections of industrial machinery and apparatus scavenged from other unfinished sites and fortified with makeshift defenses. The only major settlement is Barter Town and its affiliated outposts, possessing the only functional spaceport and sophisticated refining facilities for the majority of the smaller communities. Barter Town possesses a strong Imperial presence including the only Adeptus Arbites and Mechanicus enclaves. A mostly abandonded network of land routes connecting empty and abandonded settlements exsists; early on in the inital colonization period it was found that air travel was both affordable and safer. Most personal travel is by aircraft, using combustion based engines, or lighter-than-air craft. Heavily fortified all-terrain transport hauler convoys carry the bulk of the unrefined and unprocessed resources to Barter Town or its series of heavily fortified bunker-fortresses, while supplies and trading is done mostly by air. The culture of Anesidora is clan based, traditionally formed around the original abandonded settlements and of the clans are of two major temperments: the producers who are involved in one of the planetary industries either in extraction or transport and the raiders who attempt to take possesion of the resources before reaching Barter Town and its fortifed outposts. The citizens of Barter Town are associated to commerical houses that control the different refineries and smelters or the transport and mining collectives - the most dangerous deal in brokering of the raw materials recevied either by raider clans or the hauling clans. An extensive collection of mercenary and raider clans are well represented. All clans have a well represented air presence of fighter craft and dirigibles with the only notable exception being the land hauler clans - who typically possess the most well-developed anti-air armaments and limited air forces. '''Spire''' The moon of Anesidora possess slightly lower gravity than earth-normal, the surface is mostly covered in a single large shallow ocean with only 5% of the surface above sea level, featuring a dense breathable atmosphere and high temperatures resulting in an extremely humid atmosphere. The moon is tidally locked to Anesidora which minimizes tidal effects but contributes to its extreme weather, the overall temperature and dense atmosphere prevents the ocean from freezing on the dark-side, the resulting wind and ocean currents are extremely strong. There are settlements on all of the avaliable land mass, the lighted sides are completely devoted to vertically stacked agri-hive structures that provides nearly all of the foodstuffs in the Anesidora system. The structures on the dark-side of the moon are densely packed spires for the richest citizens and Administratum facilities. All of the structures on the moon maintain active void shielding for protection against the weather. Outer Asteroid Belt The Adeptus Mechanicus maintain the majority of its holdings at the edge of solar system. =Raine= =Hope= =Iniquity